


Laid Over

by championofdogs



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Online Dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofdogs/pseuds/championofdogs
Summary: Jack's looking for a distraction when his flight is delayed. Thankfully he meets Rhys who is just a bucket of fun.It's really just pwp folks.





	Laid Over

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a modern-ish world in which Jack is CEO of Hyperion and does some shitty stuff but like. Not murder or torturing his daughter. Also planes are still a thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

His flight was delayed. Jack's flight was delayed and it was taking everything in his power to resist strangling the overly bubbly attendant who told him that there was "a snowstorm, sir" and it would be "dangerous for everyone involved" as if Jack gave a single fuck about any of the people here. It might actually be better if they lost some of the people in this waiting area. There were more than a few kids that Jack _did not_ want to deal with on a 5 hour flight. If they so much as breathed in his direction he couldn't be held responsible for what he would do.

 Instead of murdering everyone Jack sat down away from the general grouping of people also waiting for the flight and did his best to do calming breaths like his therapist had told him to do. Breathe in, don't think about the person who just sneezed two rows away from you, breathe out. And so on and so forth. He was reluctant to admit that it actually worked for a few minutes. But then some keener from the same business conference as him sat down right next to him, ready to get on Jack's good side (and oh buddy, what a bad way to do it) and Jack found that he really needed to leave this place and stretch his legs. He had all the time in the world apparently, his flight was delayed for 2 goddamn hours.

 Jack was not a man known for his patience. The only person he'd been remotely patient with was his direct boss Harold Tassiter and that hadn't worked out great. Well, that was a lie it had turned out _fantastic_ for Jack, but it wasn't a great show of patience in the end when he had usurped the man because he couldn't deal with his bullshit any longer. But he had been working on it since then. Making an honest effort because Angel had asked him to and things were so beyond strained with them. If his kid asked him to go to therapy and maybe learn to hold his temper, well that was the least he could do.

 Point was, he needed a distraction.

 It was out of the corner of his eye that he saw a familiar yellow app open on some old man's phone and instantly Jack knew exactly how to pass the time waiting for his flight.

 Jack wasn't exactly open about his sexual orientation - it was another thing he and his therapist were working on. In the privacy of his own head he could admit that he maybe liked men just as much as women. And maybe from time to time he opened up a dating app meant solely for hooking up with men. That was his business. There had to be at least one person in the airport that was looking to hook up, right? It was a major hub. Well, someone besides the old dude he'd seen trolling for ass. That was definitely not his type.

 He changed his location on the app and went to browsing, surprised at the amount of people in the close vicinity. But maybe others had had the same idea as him (and the old guy). If there was a snow storm delaying his flight, chances are it was delaying every other damn flight in the airport. Sitting there bored out of your mind can do wonders for the libido.

 After three frustrating conversations with people that had no problem teasing and showing the goods but were too coward to actually commit and fuck it out in a bathroom, Jack was about ready to give up and jerk it solo. Until someone messaged _him_ instead.

 [Mr.10mill] _hey, are you in the southern shelf airport??_

 Before Jack even responded to 'Mr.10mill' (and what a tragic username _that_ was) he clicked on the man's profile to get an idea of what he was working with. His eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise. No face pictures of course, the man clearly wasn't stupid. But the body pictures didn't leave much to be desired. Tattoos all up one arm and a cool prosthetic on the other, a soft stomach, and a gorgeous pair of legs. Yeah, he could work with this.

 [HJ69] _Sure am. Are you looking to hook up because I'm getting sick of people wasting my time_

 [Mr.10mill] _lol I guess that depends what you look like? I appreciate discretion as much as anyone else but I'd like an idea of what I'm working with?_

 Ah, right. Jack didn't have any pictures on his profile, only his stats. Maybe that's why the others chickened out. Whatever, this one looked way cuter anyways. Jack made his way over to the closest bathroom, thankful that all his bags had been checked except a small carry-on. He sure as hell wasn't going to let some random watch his stuff while he took dick pics.

 Once he commandeered a stall, he wasted no time unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his boxers. He was already half-hard from the pictures and conversation he'd had with some of the teases so his dick was looking pretty bomb (not that it wasn't impressive flaccid!) He gripped it with his right hand and took a photo with his left. Whoever Mr.10mill was would be getting a nice shot of his lower stomach, cock, and hairy thighs.

 Admittedly Jack knew his looks weren't for everyone (even if his employees had affectionately nicknamed him Handsome Jack, something that he embraced with open arms) but hopefully this guy would be into it. Nisha had once told him he had a 'dad bod' but he liked to believe it was a 'dad _dy_ bod'.

 He quickly sent off the picture and sat down on the toilet with his dick still hanging out. If this worked out, his partner could come meet him.

 [Mr.10mill] _wow ok I guess you're not a liar. I hope you don't have a butterface because your body is like, exactly my type 😍❤️_

 Jack audibly snorted, puffing up in pride. Hell yeah he was hot. He brought all the twinks to the yard.

 [HJ69] _Yeah no don't worry, I have it on good authority that I'm hot as hell. What about you, pumpkin? Do I get a photo too? I'm a little worried '10mill' is a dick measurement lol 🥜🥜_

 There was a pause, long enough that Jack wasn't sure if the kid was really taking a photo or if he really had a tiny dick and was now offended. He was just getting ready to send another message when not one, but _two_ photos came through. Jack literally bit his thumb just looking at them.

 Mr.10mill did _not_ disappoint. He'd clearly also gone to the restroom to take his photos (and Jack's cock jolted at the thought of them being in the same one, but there hadn't been any sounds of a door since he entered). The first photo was a frontal shot. He was more generous than Jack had been; he could see everything from the chin down. That same soft stomach, cute little rosebud nipples, and a fully erect cock framing his thighs. He definitely wasn't as big or thick as Jack (something he noted with pride) but it was nothing to sneeze at either.

 The second photo was what really got Jack going. The younger man had been oh so gracious as to take a photo of his bare backside. His ass was round and perky and clearly collected every bit of fat that the man had. Once again not the biggest ass he had ever seen, but this was definitely a picture he would be revisiting after the fact assuming this guy wasn't like, extremely terrible at sex.

 [HJ69] 👀👌 _alright kiddo, I'm sold. That's a nice dick. A dick a man can respect. And an ass I want to take a bite out of. What do you want from this?_

 [Mr.10mill] _gee thanks?? I want to ride your dick obviously. What terminal are you in?_

 Jack snorted again, quietly thankful that no one else was in the room with him. Not that it would stop him. This guy was ballsy and he was feeling it. He sent over what terminal he was in, which the other man confirmed was not far from his own. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for a knock. He casually stroked his cock in the meantime, looking at the younger man's photos. By the time the knock came he was ready to go.

 He sat up quickly and unlocked the stall he was in. If it was anyone but the guy he invited over to fuck they would be in for an eyeful of surprise dick.

 The younger man paused once the door opened, which gave Jack a moment to give an appreciative glance. Chestnut brown hair that was swept back with gel framed a frankly adorable face. Gorgeous heterochromatic eyes, something Jack could obviously appreciate given that he had a pair of his own although this man had one brown and one blue. His lips looked soft and like he might have put on fresh Chapstick. High cheekbones to boot. Yeah, he was a real looker. Total twink.

 He also had a blush rising to his cheeks which Jack took as a good sign and pulled the younger man into the stall with him. He really didn't want anyone walking in on the bizarre picture they made right now.

 "Hey there, gorgeous. What's your name?" Jack purred.

 "Rhys. Uh, wow. You're like, really hot? I feel like I've seen you before?" The man - _Rhys_ \- blurted out. So he was less confident when he wasn't texting apparently. Ah, millennials. At least that's what he figured, anyways? He definitely _looked_ legal.

 "You probably have, kiddo. My name's Jack, I run a multi-million dollar company. But I'm actually more interested in you than myself for once. You're legal, right? Just gotta be sure." That seemed to break Rhys out of his daze because he looked genuinely offended.

 "Yeah, I sure hope so given that I'm 27." He deadpanned. Jack let out an appreciative whistle, moving closer and resting his hands on Rhys' hips.

 "No need to get the claws out, kitten. Not my fault you have great genetics."

 Rhys huffed and rolled his eyes. _What a brat._

 "Let's just get on with this, yeah? We don't have all day."

 "Great idea, pumpkin! I seem to recall something about riding my dick? That's a much better idea than talking in my opinion."

 Rhys looked like he wanted to say something else, probably about Jack talking, but he held his tongue and started unbuttoning his jeans instead. Jack helped steady him as he slid out of them fully along with his boxers. Neither bothered to take off their sweaters - there was a snowstorm outside after all.

 Rhys fiddled around in his discarded pants for a moment, coming away with a pack of travel sized lubricant and a condom. He looked at Jack.

 "I really hope you have your own condoms because this is for me. I don't want cum all over my sweater."  Jack paused and grumbled but he grabbed his own condom from his wallet. It was always good to be prepared and a good idea is a good idea.

 "No worries sweetheart, we're golden. Do you need help getting yourself prepared?"

 Rhys blushed but shook his head. He tore open the packet and worked out some of the lube onto his flesh hand, immediately reaching behind himself to smear it around his hole. Before he could go further however, Jack grabbed his arm.

 "Hold on, if you're going to put on a show I better be able to see it. Lean against the door. I want to watch you finger yourself proper." Rhys just nodded obediently and turned around to let his front rest against the door. His prosthetic also reached behind him to grip a cheek and offer a better view to Jack as he slipped a finger into himself.

 Jack whistled appreciatively at the sight, sitting back on the toilet again to really watch Rhys stretch himself out for him. His right hand was on his cock slowly stroking himself as he watched Rhys squirm and moan. This was much better than the pictures he'd been looking at before Rhys had entered.

 It didn't take long for Rhys to have three fingers plunging deep into his hole. Jack hummed in appreciation at the hot sight before him. Honestly they could probably both get off this way judging by how much Rhys was shaking. But where was the fun in that?

 "Hey sweetheart, not that I'm not enjoying the show but I think it's time you ride my dick."

 Rhys nodded against the door and pulled his fingers out of himself with a sad little moan. Jack felt his cock jump when Rhys turned around. What a fucking sight he was; eyes hooded, cheeks flushed pink, mouth hanging open. He looked as horny as Jack felt. Jack raised the hand that wasn't still holding his cock and beckoned Rhys over with a finger.

 "Come here, Rhysie." He purred. Rhys visibly shuddered and approached quickly. Jack went about slipping the condom on to his dick and then Rhys' too because he was nice like that. He used the leftover lube to coat his cock for Rhys and then waited for the man to get in his lap. Rhys slid onto his lap easily, immediately reaching behind himself to grab Jack's cock and line him up with his hole.

 They moaned in union as Rhys started to descend on his cock. The stretch felt _amazing_. Jack grit his teeth as he felt Rhys bottom out on his cock. He was really fucking tight.

 "Jesus kiddo, did you stretch yourself at all? Feel like you've got a vice grip on my dick." He ground out. It still felt amazing but also like he was going to cum in 5 seconds like a teenager.

 "You're just really thick, okay? I'm not used to that. Let me adjust." Rhys groaned out, and he meant it. He didn't sound pained, just winded. Jack was _a lot._

 "Yeah well, I'm sorry you've been screwing a bunch of pencil dicks I guess." He couldn't help but smirk though. Once again, hell yeah his dick was great. Jack could be good at distractions though if need be. He lifted Rhys' chin and kissed the younger man, slipping his tongue in when Rhys gasped against his mouth.

 They made out with vigour. Rhys slipped both his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him impossibly closer as they kissed each other hungrily. Jack couldn't help but smile against Rhys' lips; he had definitely put on chapstick before this. What a charmer.

 Soon Rhys felt ready to start riding Jack properly. He slowly pulled off of Jack's cock and then dropped down gently, starting up a slow pace that had him breaking their kiss with a gasp and resting his head in Jack's neck. It was sweet, but it wasn't enough. Jack wrapped his hands around Rhys' waist and used his grip to buck up into Rhys every time he pulled up on Jack's cock.

 It didn't take long for Rhys to get with the rhythm and soon they had a much faster, rough pace going. The sounds of sex were painfully obvious just from the loud slapping of Rhys' ass on Jack's thighs, but it was a dead giveaway with how much Rhys couldn't stop moaning. He wasn't even trying to be quiet.

 "Shh, baby. Someone could come in here any minute." Jack murmured, leaving little kisses on Rhys' neck and up to his ear. It didn't stop Rhys; if anything he moaned louder. Jack felt him tighten around his cock for just a moment.

 "Oh? Maybe that's not an issue for you. I think you want to get caught. Is that why you wanted to fuck a stranger in the bathroom, sweetheart? Get a whole gang bang going in here?" He teased.

 "S-shut up." Rhys moaned. Jack snickered and pulled Rhys in for another kiss, swallowing all his moans.

 Eventually Rhys' hips started slowing and his moans turned into frustrated whimpers. He was struggling physically to keep up and the lack of stimulus in his ass or on his cock was driving him wild.

 "Jack, _please._ " He cried. Jack sighed in exasperation.

 "You're the one who asked to ride my dick. Come on, get up." He swatted Rhys' thighs. Rhys obediently got up and off Jack, hissing when Jack's cock slipped out of him. Jack shared that sentiment.

 "Hands against the wall. Let ol' Jack give you what you need."

 Rhys braced himself against the wall in a position similar to how he looked when he was fingering himself open. His back was arched, ass out for Jack to fuck. Jack smacked it appreciatively, snickering when Rhys yelped and glared over his shoulder. He didn't give Rhys the chance to bitch about it, grabbing (and squeezing) an ass cheek with one hand and guiding his cock in with the other. He groaned as he bottomed out in Rhys once more.

 "Fuck, that's the ticket." He moaned. Rhys let out a little moan in what he assumed was agreement.

 Jack gripped Rhys' hips tight and pulled out, thrusting back in harshly. He started a much faster pace than what they'd had previously. Despite Rhys being too tired earlier to ride Jack's cock, he had no problem moving his hips back to meet Jack's thrusts. Little shit, Jack would tease him if he wasn't too focused on how good his dick felt right now.

 "How's that, babe? Better?" He purred. Rhys moaned and nodded against the door. He reached down and gripped his dick, yelping when his hand was slapped away. Jack took hold of his cock instead, matching his strokes with the fast pace they'd settled.

 Both of them jumped at the unmistakable sound of the door opening. Jack gripped Rhys' cock tight as he flinched in surprise and then bit hard into Rhys' shoulder as Rhys tightened impossibly around his cock and _came_. He shuddered as Rhys tightened around his cock intermittently with a vice grip as he rode out his orgasm, trying to milk him. It only took a few more thrusts for Jack to join him, muffling his groan in Rhys' shoulder.

 He looked over Rhys' shoulder to see how the younger man was fairing. Thankfully Rhys had had the forethought to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his own moans. Which was going great until they heard a knock at the door.

 "Um, is someone in there?" The stranger asked.

 This was a small bathroom - 1 stall and 2 urinals. It was very likely that the person could see the two sets of feet and the obvious sounds and smells of fucking. Jack appreciated their attempt at normalcy. He was about to respond when Rhys beat him to it.

 "It's _ah -_ ccupied!" He cried. Jack blamed that on the fact that he chose that exact moment to pull out of Rhys. He couldn't resist snickering.

 The stranger however took the hint and the sound of a door closing greeted them soon after. Jack released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 "Damn kiddo, you really are a little exhibitionist. Should we have invited that person in, or?" He teased. Rhys glared at him again but it was hard to look intimidating when you also looked completely fucked out.

 They both went about getting dressed in silence after that. Well, relative silence. Jack definitely snickered at Rhys when he hissed bending down to get his jeans and boxers. Once they were both dressed they stepped out of the stall together. There was no use being subtle since they'd kicked out the only other occupant in the bathroom. Condoms were tossed, and then both went about fixing their hair and washing their hands. When they finished Rhys turned and looked at Jack, genuinely shy again. He didn't seem to know what to say.

 Jack leaned in and put a finger under his chin, kissing him gently.

 "That was fun, sweetheart. I can't promise we're gonna be bosom buddies or anything, but if you're ever in my neck of the woods I wouldn't be opposed to hooking up again. Or, y'know, getting more pictures." He winked and pulled out a business card. Rhys had him on the app of course but that didn't have his number. Also Rhys hadn't had much of a reaction over Jack being a millionaire and he wanted to show off a bit.

 "Uh, yeah. That was… that was really nice?" Rhys looked physically pained by his own choice of words. "We should definitely do this again sometime. If we're in the same area." And then he smiled at Jack for the first time since this had started. Jack swooned just a little bit.

 They went their separate ways after leaving the restroom, but only after Jack had kissed him a little more. Had to share that chapstick after all.

 When he walked over to the terminal, they were getting ready to board. Rhys really had helped him pass the time in the best possible way. He even had a smile on his face despite the fact that he was going to be on a plane with babies. His therapist would be so happy!

 Maybe, just maybe, he would fly over to see Rhys instead.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can find my art and ramblings at @championofsin (twitter) or sinnamon-jack (tumblr)


End file.
